grimmfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Reggie Lee
Reggie Lee est un acteur philippino-américain, né en octobre 1974 à Quezon City. Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1999 : The Big Blind : ? * 1999 : Cyberdorm : Zachary * 2000 : Southstreet Lullaby : Mahler Greeter * 2000 : Psycho Beach Party : le danseur * 2000 : Drift : Ryan * 2001 : XCU: Extreme Close Up : Nuey Phan * 2001 : Fast and Furious (The Fast and the Furious) : Lance Nguyen * 2002 : Black Hole de Jorgo Ognenovski : Justin * 2002 : The First $20 Million Is Always the Hardest de Mick Jackson : Suit * 2003 : Masked and Anonymous : l'homme armé * 2003 : Net Games : Laurence * 2006 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Le Secret du coffre maudit (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) : l'homme sans tête * 2007 : Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) : Tai Huang * 2008 : Chinaman's Chance : Sing * 2008 : Dimples : Dr Hammer * 2008 : Tonnerre sous les tropiques (Tropic Thunder) : Byong, membre du gang Dragon Flamboyant * 2009 : Jusqu'en enfer (Drag Me to Hell) : Stu Rubin * 2009 : Star Trek : l'administrateur du test no 1 * 2010 : Bébé mode d'emploi (Life as We Know It) de Greg Berlanti : Alan Burke * 2011 : Crazy, Stupid, Love de Glenn Ficarra et John Requa : l'officier Huang * 2012 : Safe de Boaz Yakin : Quan Chang * 2012 : The Dark Knight Rises de Christopher Nolan : Ross * 2012 : Prof poids lourd (Here Comes the Boom) de Frank Coraci : M. De La Cruz ; Courts métrages * 2001 : The Parlor de Geoffrey Haley : Slappy Sue * 2002 : Reality School de John Sparano : un étudiant * 2005 : Amateur : Ron Harper * 2011 : Grimm: Grimm Makeup and VFX : le sergent Wu * 2011 : Grimm: David Giuntoli Profile : le sergent Wu * 2011 : Fanboy de Gillian Greene : Greg Télévision Téléfilms * 2004 : Reality School de John Sparano : un étudiant2 * 2004 : Terreur dans les bayous (Frankenfish) : Anton Séries télévisées * 1996 : Diagnostic : Meurtre (Diagnosis Murder) : Kim Ho (saison 4, épisode 11) * 1997 : Esprits rebelles (Dangerous Minds) : un étudiant (saison 1, épisode 17) * 1997 : Moloney : Ramon (saison 1, épisode 17) * 1997 : Les Aventures fantastiques d'Allen Strange (The Journey of Allen Strange) : Zero (épisodes inconnus) * 1998 : Working : le candidat no 3 (saison 1, épisode 13) * 1998 : Babylon 5 : Chen Hikaru (saison 5, épisode 13) * 1998 : Urgences (ER) : Christian (saison 5, épisode 2) * 1998 : Les Frères Wayans (The Wayans Bros.) : le journaliste no 2 (saison 5, épisode 3) * 1998 : Sister, Sister : Lawson Hicks (saison 6, épisode 4) * 1998 : Hyperion Bay : opérateur téléphonique de pizza (saison 1, épisode 4) * 1998 : Dingue de toi (Mad About You) : l'assistant (saison 7, épisode 6) * 1998 : Sept jours pour agir (Seven Days) : Duncan (saison 1, épisode 8) * 1998 : Beverly Hills 90210 : Richard (saison 9, épisode 9) * 1999 : Les jumelles s'en mêlent (Two of a Kind) : le serveur (saison 1, épisode 20) * 1999 : Le Successeur (Sons of Thunder) : le malfaiteur (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2000 : Walker, Texas Ranger : Chan (saison 8, épisode 20) * 2000 : La Vie à tout prix (Chicago Hope) : Sam (saison 6, épisode 22) * 2001 : The Ellen Show : Kwan (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2001-2003 : Division d'élite (The Division) : l'officier Jim Chang (4 épisodes) * 2001-2002 : Philly : Brian Chin (saison 1, épisodes 4 et 19) * 2001-2002 : Amy (Judging Amy) : Dr Oliver Lee (saison 3, épisode 10 et saison 4, épisode 2) * 2002 : La Vie avant tout (Strong Medicine) : Dr Nakashima (saison 3, épisode 10) * 2003 : Luis : Zhing Zhang (9 épisodes) * 2005 : Blind Justice : Don Yun (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2006-2007 : Prison Break : William « Bill » Kim (16 épisodes) * 2006 : Night Stalker : Le Guetteur (Night Stalker) : Stanley Kim (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2008 : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service) : Jonathan Chow (saison 5, épisode 12) * 2010 / 2013 : American Dad : le père de Toshi (saison 5, épisode 12) / Hideki Yoshida (saison 9, épisode 6) (série d'animation - voix originale) * 2010 : Persons Unknown : Tom (7 épisodes) * 2010 : ACME Saturday Night : l'invité (saison 2, épisode 16) * 2010 : Super Hero Family : Dr Francis Chiles (5 épisodes) * 2011 : FBI : Duo très spécial (White Collar) : l'ambassadeur Kyi (saison 2, épisode 12) * depuis 2011- : Grimm : le sergent Wu (85 épisodes - en cours) * 2012 : Grimm: Bad Hair Day : le sergent Wu (mini-série) * 2013 : Grimm: Meltdown : le sergent Wu (mini-série) * 2014 : Grimm: Love Is in the Air : le sergent Wu (mini-série) Catégorie:Cast